Il est temps de corriger ses erreurs
by Saluzozette
Summary: Encore une fois, j'ai fais foirer la mission. Je peux lire dans les yeux de Donnie, toute la haine qu'il me voue. Pas la haine qu'il voue au gentil petit Mikey, non, mais celle qui voue à cette personne idiote qui profite de toute les occasions importantes pour prendre ma place. Cette personne que je suis bien trop souvent. Maintenant ça suffit. C'est décidé, j'arrête de foirer.


**Salut salut, moi again ^^ Alors, autant que je vous prévienne tout de suite, ce qui suit est particulier. C'est à la première personne, au présent, combinaison que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de faire. Je tiens donc à m'excuser par avance si ce n'est pas génial. Moi je trouvais quand même ça publiable ^^'**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Les Kraangs sont partout autour de nous. Mr. O'neil se tient entre Donnie et moi, et à première vue, il y a peu de chance pour que notre intention première qui était de nous échapper sans nous faire repérer fonctionne. Et c'est encore ma faute. Toujours !

Le plan était pourtant simple ! Le portail dimensionnel nous a fait atterrir pile poil où nous le voulions, juste à l'extérieur de la citadelle Kraang. Il n'y avait plus qu'à en faire sortir le père d'April et rentrer à la maison. Les étapes étaient on ne peut plus claires : On se sépare en trois groupes, on trouve notre cible, et on la ramène au portail, tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion, bien entendu, pour plus de sécurité. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va chez moi, pour que je sois incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement ?! Pourquoi je ne fais jamais attention à ce que je fais ? Léo dit que je ne suis pas assez concentré, Donnie que je souffre peut-être de TDAH, un trouble de la concentration, et Raph pense tout simplement que je fais exprès. Mais bordel, je le jure, je le promets, même ! Ce n'est jamais intentionnellement que je fais foirer les missions.

Jamais je ne pousse intentionnellement le bouton d'alarme, jamais je ne me mets délibérément dans des situations impossibles dont mes frères doivent me sortir, même au péril de leurs vies, jamais je n'attire l'attention de nos ennemis consciemment et enfin jamais, jamais, je ne me débrouille volontairement pour que des situations déjà critiques empirent de plus belle. Et pourtant, c'est toujours ce qui arrive.

Depuis ma venue au monde, je ne suis qu'un boulet ambulant. C'est bien simple, je ne sais _pas_ faire les choses correctement. Splinter découvrait toujours nos bêtises par ma faute, les pompes et abdos supplémentaires étaient toujours de mon fait, si Donnie faisait des cauchemars, c'était à cause des films d'horreur que _je_ lui faisais regarder, si Raph était tout le temps en colère, c'était parce que _je_ n'arrêtais pas de lui chercher des noises, et si Léo était très souvent épuisé c'est parce que _je_ passais mes nuits à le réveiller à cause de mes terreurs nocturnes. Mais tout ça, ce n'est rien.

Je suis responsable pour pratiquement tout ce qui est jamais arrivé à Mr. O'neil, et pour presque toutes les fois où, avec mes frères, nous avons manqués de nous faire tuer. Et si à présent, Donnie et moi sommes entourés de Kraangs prêts à faire feu, c'est encore et toujours de ma faute.

Mr. O'neil ne nous reconnaît pas. Sa mutation a dû altérer sa mémoire, ou je ne sais quoi, parce qu'il ne reconnaît même pas sa fille, à l'extérieur du tunnel, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous seulement, qui essaye de le faire revenir à lui. Au lieu d'essayer de s'échapper avec nous, il essaye de frapper Don et de rejoindre nos ennemis. Peut-être lui ont-ils fait un lavage de cerveau ? Même si le retro mutagène n'est pas terminé, le plan était de ramener le père d'April à New York, histoire de l'avoir sous la main lorsque la potion miracle serait enfin prête. Mais rien n'a marché comme prévu. À cause de moi.

Les binômes se sont séparés dès l'arrivée dans la dimension X. La citadelle est très grande et pour plus d'efficacité, il a été décidé que Don et moi explorerions les niveaux souterrains, April et Casey les trois premiers étages et Léo et Raph les trois derniers. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. J'ai toujours aimé être en binôme avec Donnie parce qu'avec lui, il n'y a pas de surprise. Il sait tout, tout le temps, surtout lorsqu'il est équipé comme maintenant d'un arsenal énorme sur son front. Lunettes laser, détecteur thermique, etc, etc… un vrai agent secret. Sauf que j'aurais dû savoir. Mon frère a beau être un génie, il a beau tout prévoir à l'avance et tout calculer pour prendre le moins de risques possible et avec un maximum de chances de réussite, il y a toujours un paramètre qu'il néglige : ma connerie.

Une fois entrés dans la citadelle, nous avons commencé à chercher Mr. O'neil. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de le faire sans trahir notre présence et bien sûr, il s'en est fallu de très peu pour que je ne le fasse à plusieurs reprises. Mais ça a été évité. Nooon, bien sûr, moi, j'ai préféré tout faire foirer alors qu'on était proche de la réussite, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai préféré tout foutre en l'air alors qu'on était à deux doigts d'enfin sauver le père d'April – et pour de bon, cette fois – et que j'étais à deux doigts d'enfin rattraper toutes les conneries que j'ai jamais faites et qui lui ont valus de se faire muter – à deux reprises ! – de se faire capturer et recapturer, d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau, d'être devenue complètement paranoïaque et d'être maintenant réduit à l'état de légume au service des Kraangs. Rien que ça ! Merci Mikey, comme d'habitude, tu fais du très bon boulot !

Bref, la première partie du plan s'était plutôt bien passée. D'ailleurs, quand Donatello avait enfin localisé Mr. O'neil – que nous n'étions absolument pas sûr de croiser sur notre chemin – il avait murmuré une phrase à présent prophétique :

« Jusque-là, tout va bien. »

Ouais mon gars, jusque-là. Mais t'inquiète, Michelangelo est là pour saper ton optimisme et te prouver une centième fois toute l'étendue de son incompétence. Une fois Mr. O'neil enlevé discrètement de son lieu de travail, et malgré ses protestations étouffées par nos soins, on a pris le chemin du retour. Tout le monde devait se retrouver au portail lorsqu'ils auraient reçu l'appel de l'équipe ayant trouvé la cible. J'ai passé l'appel, tout en précisant que l'extra-terro-humanoïde à côté de moi ne reconnaissait rien ni personne. Léo et Raph ont été concis et efficaces, comme d'habitude, et s'en sont tenus au plan, mais April a très mal pris la nouvelle et, vue qu'elle nous attend en compagnie de Casey à cet instant très précis, juste devant notre sortie de secours, je suppose que le plan lui est sorti de la tête. Première faute de Michelangelo.

Et après, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas compris ce que j'ai fait. Trop obnubilé par notre apparente victoire, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais et au lieu de prendre le chemin sûr, celui que Donnie m'avait expressément indiqué du doigt, j'ai poussé une porte au hasard et suis tombé sur une salle pleine de Kraangs. Deuxième faute de Michelangelo.

J'ai regardé mon frère, et j'ai lu dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour moi à cet instant. Non pas la haine qu'il ressentait pour Mikey, le petit frère réconfortant et amusant, mais la haine pour cette personne idiote, dénuée de cerveau, qui profite systématiquement de toute occasion importante ou dangereuse pour prendre ma place et nous plonger dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Cette personne que je suis bien trop souvent.

Et à présent nous sommes là, à vingt mètres seulement de l'extérieur, et incapables d'y arriver à cause des Kraangs qui nous bloquent le passage. Bien entendu, toute la citadelle est maintenant au courant de notre présence, et tous veulent nous tuer. Mr. O'neil ne risque pas grand chose, lui, mais si Donnie et moi nous faisons capturer, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Il y a des robots derrière, qui nous tirent dessus, des robots devant, qui nous bloquent le passage, et April et Casey, derrière ceux-ci, qui nous cris des encouragements.

« On ne peut pas s'en sortir avec Mr. O'neil ! M'annonce Donatello d'une voix qui trahie à la fois sa colère à mon égard et la frustration de devoir une nouvelle fois renoncer à sauver celui après qui il court depuis trois ans. Soit on le laisse ici, soit on y reste ! »

Dans mon dos, il a bien du mal à gérer et le père de notre ami, et le fait qu'il soit en train de se faire mitrailler. Si seulement Léo et Raph étaient là ! Mais ils s'en sont tenus au plan, et doivent nous attendre près du portail. Très brièvement, je croise le regard d'April. Elle a peur. Peur de devoir laisser son père derrière, encore. Peur de nous voir lui tourner le dos, encore. Peur de repousser ce qui devait être des retrouvailles fabuleuses, encore. C'est alors que je comprends ce que je dois faire. Ça fait longtemps en fait, que j'ai dépassé mon quota d'erreur. Ma connerie décisive a eu lieu deux ans plus tôt, lors de notre premier sauvetage raté de Mr. O'neil. On l'aurait sorti sans encombre si je n'avais pas appuyé comme un idiot sur cette alarme. Elle était là, mon erreur. Troisième faute de Michelangelo, hors-jeu.

Un étrange déclique se fait dans ma tête. Il y en a marre que d'autres payent à ma place pour mes conneries. Il est temps d'assumer ses actes.

« Alors j'y reste ! »

Sans laisser le temps à mon frère ni d'enregistrer mes paroles, ni de les comprendre, je saisis vigoureusement Mr. O'neil par le col et la ceinture et le balance par-dessus les Kraangs qui se tiennent entre nous et la sortie. Désolé papa d'April… La chute risque d'être un peu rude. Puis j'empoigne Donatello par le haut de la carapace et reproduit l'opération.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Les protestations de Don sont coupées courtes quand il réalise dans quelle position nous nous trouvons à présent. Sans perdre une seconde, il pousse l'extra-terro-humanoïde en direction de sa fille. Bravo Donnie, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il a l'intention de revenir, je le sais. Il a l'intention de venir m'aider. Mais ce serait nous assurer une mort certaine. Les Kraangs sont trop nombreux. Fuir maintenant, leur tourner le dos maintenant, ce serait nous assurer plusieurs tirs de lazer dans la carapace. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus les combattre, encore une fois, ils sont trop nombreux.

D'un magnifique salto – J'ai toujours été doué pour les saltos – Je bondis par-dessus mes adversaires, tandis que mon frère arrive enfin à faire passer Mr. O'neil de l'autre côté de la grille. April à l'air à la fois bouleversée de voir l'état de son père, et heureuse de le retrouver, quelques soit son état. Donatello se tourne vers moi.

« Mikey ! », s'écrit-il, pour me signifier que si on veut s'enfuir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Sans un regard en arrière, je pique un sprint. Il comprend, sourit triomphalement et lâche le levier qui maintenait la grille levée pour se glisser de l'autre côté. Il croit que je vais passer dessous en dérapant, et m'enfuir avec eux. Désolée Donnie, pas cette fois. Mais je te promets que je ne de décevrais plus jamais.

Je n'arrive pas à regarder mon frère et nos amis lorsque mon pied vient fracasser le mécanisme de la grille. Celle-ci chute le dernier mètre qui lui restait à parcourir dans un grincement affreux qui couvre leurs cris. Comme ça, les Kraangs ne pourront pas les poursuivre de sitôt.

« Courez ! Je leur hurle, non pas parce que je veux jouer le héros, mais parce que je veux camoufler la peur dans ma voix. Je vous couvre ! »

C'est vrai, c'est mon intention. Aucun Kraang, ni aucun lazer ne passera cette grille tant que je serais là, et tant que mes amis et ma famille ne seront pas en sécurité, dans notre dimension.

« Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écrit Donatello, dont l'horreur n'a d'égal que ma terreur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

D'un large coup de pied circulaire je fais reculer trois robots qui étaient presque sur moi.

« Je corrige mes erreurs, je réponds, d'un ton qui sonne plus buté que celui d'un gamin de quatre ans qui exigerait un jouet. Barrez-vous ! Il faut mettre Mr. O'neil à l'abri !

\- Mais… Et toi ? S'exclame Casey alors que mes Nunchakus dévient les tirs lazer qui auraient pu toucher les miens.

\- Tu fais ça pour mon père ? Balbutie April, des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Je fais ça parce que j'en ai marre d'être le boulet de la bande ! Je crache avec un peu trop d'agressivité. Maintenant barrez-vous ! Je ne vais pas tenir cent ans ! »

Mon regard croise alors celui de Donatello, et l'espace d'une seconde, le temps s'arrête. Derrière la peur, derrière le refus de coopérer, je peux lire la compréhension dans les yeux de mon frère. J'ai toujours aimé être en binôme avec Donnie, parce qu'il est celui qui réfléchis le plus vite. Il a compris pourquoi je fais ça, même s'il trouve ça horrible et inacceptable, et pour une fois que j'ai réfléchis plus vite que lui, il comprend aussi que c'était la seule solution.

Après avoir dégagé un espace suffisant autours de moi, et pendant que je fais tournoyer l'une de mes armes devant moi pour dévier les tirs, mon autre Nunchaku entre les dents, je passe une main à travers les barreaux de la grille, et la tends une main vers mon frère, les yeux désespérément rivés aux siens. Ce qui me parait un millénaire plus tard, il répond à mon geste.

Un coup vers le haut, un coup vers le bas, et un coup de poings sur celui de l'autre. C'est le signe de ralliement de la B-team.

« Courez, je répète une dernière fois à Donnie.

\- On reviens tout de suite, me rétorque-t-il d'un ton qui n'admet aucune autre réponse que « d'accord ». Je t'envoie Léo et Raph en renforts dans cinq minutes. »

La seule réponse que j'ai le temps de lui fournir est un sourire, car un Kraang à réussit à passer à travers mes attaques aveugles et a saisi mon bras. D'un salto je l'envoie bouler. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi m'apprends que les miens se sont enfin décidé à courir, traînant derrière eux un Mr. O'neil qui n'a pas l'air d'accord. Ne craignez rien, les gars, je vous couvre.

Le rictus qui dévoile mes dents alors que je concentre enfin toute mon attention sur l'assemblée de robots qui me fait face est très loin du sourire. Pourtant, on pourrait le confondre avec un sourire carnassier. Don peut promettre ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'il sait.

Désolée, Donnie, mais cette fois, on dirait que c'est la fin pour Michelangelo. Léo et Raph n'arriveront pas à temps. Je sais qu'ils ne viendront que pour constater ce qui m'attends. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas peur. Il fallait bien corriger mes erreurs un jour ou l'autre, et je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre le faire à ma place.

Un coup vers le haut, un coup vers le bas, et un coup de poings sur celui de l'autre. C'est le signe de ralliement de la B-team.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà, libre à vous d'imaginer la suite. Mikey s'en sort-il ou pas ? A vous de voir ;)**

 **Et du coup, ça vous à plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, en particulier si vous avez des conseil à me donner pour ce qui est d'écrire au présent à la première personne.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)**


End file.
